Was it Really?
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:Shika:. He knows it can't last forever... I won't be updating this anytime soon.


Don't Own It.

Was It Really?

Chapter 1 : Unknown Number

* * *

'I have!'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'When?'

'Last night.'

A pause.

'Hello?'

'I hate you.'

Dial tone.

- - - -

Shikamaru stared at the phone. Ino had never hung up on him before. He looked at the blinking numbers on the screen. 13:17. Normally any call between the two of them lasted at least an hour. Most of it was her talking about random things. Sometimes he wondered if she had a list of things to talk about in front of her. He set down his phone and flopped back onto his bed. He really didn't know what had made her so upset. A chirp flittered in the air and his hand reached for his phone by reflex. -Ino is on a war path. Beware.- He chuckled at Chouji's message. Obviously the boy had gotten a call right after they'd hung up. 'Oh well,' he sighed to himself and rolled over. Just as he did every day after Ino's calls ended, he fell asleep. This time however, it was not a peaceful sleep.

- - - -

'You're lying.' Sakura stared at the blonde girl with complete disbelief. 'He told me himself.' Ino and Sakura looked at each other and both sighed at the same time. 'Ino, maybe you guys misunderstood each other. What exactly did you say?'

- - - -

'There is nothing good about him.'

'Yes there is!'

'Name one good thing, other than his looks.'

'He… He… Shut up!'

'See you can't even think of one thing!'

'You have never even talked to him! So you wouldn't know how amazing he is!'

'I have.'

'Really?'

'When?'

'Last night.'

- - - -

Sakura looked at Ino and frowned. 'That's why you hate him?' She couldn't understand. 'One of Hinata's cousins called me and asked if I had ever seen Shikamaru's hair down. She said that it looked really pretty.' Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'Ino. Make sense.' The blonde girl huffed angrily. 'I asked her how she had, you know? Since he never wears it down at school.' The girl paused. 'She said that she saw him at the movie's with…' Sakura gasped. 'What?!' Ino nodded. 'He couldn't.' Ino covered her face. 'He's so stupid.' Sakura pulled the girl into a hug. 'It'll be ok.'

- - - -

'Chouji. She still isn't talking to me. It's been a week. What did I do?' Chouji placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. 'I can finally answer that.' Shikamaru looked up in joy. 'She told you?!' The larger boy shook his head. 'Sakura did. You went to the movies?' Shikamaru's eyes widened. He stared up at his best friend in horror. 'How did she know that?' Chouji's eyes narrowed. 'So then that does explain it? That didn't make any sense to me.' The brunet sighed and took out his phone. He sent a quick text message and leaned against his locker. 'This is going to be hell.'

- - - -

-Some one saw us- 'Hey you got a text from a unknown number.' A blonde boy exclaimed to the one sitting next to him. 'Give it!' A pale hand was thrust out quickly. -Who?- he replied and smiled half heartedly at the boy staring at him. 'I just asked who it was?' His voice went up as he lied. 'Whatever you say.' The boy went back to reading his history book. -I dunno ino found out- His smile dropped and he put his head down on his chair. -Meet?- He stared at his phone as he waited for a reply. This was crazy. He had no idea who had seen them. -Ill come over- He put his phone down and smiled. Some good might come of this.

- - - -

Shikamaru stood at the back door in silence. He texted that he was there and promptly heard footsteps descend the stairs. 'Come in' was whispered as the door opened. They slipped up the stairs to the bedroom quietly. 'I figured out who it was,' Shikamaru said as he flopped onto the spare bed. 'Really?' A nod. The other bed creaked as the pale boy sat down carefully. 'One of the Hyuuga's. I told you I shouldn't have worn my hair down. I talked to her and she said that she was only paying attention because she was trying to decide if it was me or not.' The lazy nin's eyes narrowed pointedly at the boy across from him. 'Well I still say I was right.' A smirk crossed the brunet and he pulled the tie from his hair slyly. 'Oh really?' He sat up, shaking his straight locks loose. The blush rising on his companion's face was enough of an answer. 'I hate you,' the other boy said as he stood. Laughter rang as the other joined the sitting boy. 'You've broken up my friendship. So I think you deserve it.' He smiled as soft lips met his. 'I'm sorry. We'll make a new deal. You only get to wear your hair down in front of me.' The boy pushed tendrils of hair back and lightly kissed the paler skin just below his ear. A shudder of appreciation traveled up the brunet's body. 'You're evil.' The pair lowered against the bed, hands roaming. 'I never said I was good.' The velvet voice sent shivers flying up Shikamaru's spine. 'That's what started the whole argument.' The brunet said as his collarbone was carefully nibbled upon, the other knowing exactly where the points were that drove the other crazy. 'Let's talk about this later.' Shikamaru opened his mouth to disagree, but all that came out was a throaty growl as a hand slipped inside his pants. 'Evil' he whispered quietly. Dark eyes flipped up to his own and he smirked. 'I'm not saying it.' The brunet's breath caught as he felt a hot breath on his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Ah!' he gasped as the skin just below his belly button was bit. 'You have to say it.' The look in the other's eyes made a frown fall on his face. 'Are you kidding? Its lame.' Suddenly the pleasant weight on his lap was gone. 'You're lame!' The emotion in that childish retort was clear.

As the door slammed Shikamaru stared at the ceiling above him. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' His head fell to the side and he looked at the other bed sadly. He was never allowed to touch that side of the room. He had heard stories from the girls at school, but had only thought it was the boy not sleeping where he 'played'. He knew now that it was him separating the genders. It didn't bother him at first, but now… That bothersome jealousy was slowly rising up inside of him. He sat up, still staring at the small bed. He heard footsteps near the door and frowned. He was about to get kicked out. It was a relief that the other was so rigid in his ways. He stood before the door opened. As it opened his hair was being pulled back into its normal band and he was passing the shorter boy. 'G'night,' he whispered to a startled face. He kissed the pale cheek and descended the stairs.

- - - -

Shikamaru sat on his window sill, the chill night air lifting strands of his hair into the sky. His fingers were all touching as he thought of what to do. He stared at the silent phone on his desk and back to the dark sky. He had been pondering the situation for hours now and still had no idea what to do about Ino. He wanted to work things out with her. For some reason that he couldn't understand he missed her gossiping, whining and never-ending chatter. If he lied it would come out eventually, if she even believed him. If he told the truth, everyone would know. He paused in thought. Maybe she could keep his secret. He sighed. From what Chouji was telling him, she was truly upset. Could she have thought they were together. A few people had just assumed since they were always together and well, honestly they acted like it. He knew that it would take a lot for Ino to get over this. He could just give her what she wanted. He leant forward and picked up his phone. He hit the two on his speed dial and waited as the phone rang. He knew that she would answer it, no matter how angry she was, there was nothing that would keep her from answering the phone.

'I don't want to talk to you.'

'I know. Just hear me out.'

'…fine.'

'I know that I should have told you, you're my best friend, but I was afraid, I still am.' He spoke the truth and he could tell that she knew it too.

'I'm sorry. I love you, Shika… I'd never let you down like that.'

'Ino…'

'Don't say anything. I know. I should have known you wouldn't tell me anything, you never have before.'

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He looked out the window and sighed.

'I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.'

'Thank you, Ino.' She didn't say anything else. He knew that she was upset, but there was nothing he could do now. He stared at his phone. There was one other person he needed to clear the air with, but this would be too hard for him. He knew it.

'Oh-my-god!' he hissed as his phone rang. He looked down and frowned. 'What is she doing calling me?' The ringer went off again and he still stared. Another ring. 'Hello?' he said quietly, as if he had just been woken up. 'I want to see you.' Shikamaru looked at the phone again to make sure he hadn't read the screen wrong. 'Why are you on her phone?' There was a pause and he heard covers rustling. A hollow feeling set up in his chest. He held the phone away from his ear as he tried to keep his breaths under control. This was stupid. He shouldn't be feeling this way. There was no point in it. 'Shikamaru?' He blinked when he heard his voice being called. 'Are you still there?' He nodded by habit. 'Ah, yes,' he whispered, knowing that his voice would have cracked if he spoke any louder. 'Can I come over?' He took the phone from him and looked at the screen again. 'See you in 5 minutes.' He hung up. If he was at his own house there was no way he would make it here in anywhere near five minutes, but he had a feeling that the room with the double beds was empty.

As he watched the clock tick his heart throbbed. He heard the door slide open and sighed. The hand hadn't even made it past three minutes. He closed his eyes and knew what was coming. His bedroom door opened and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to force all his insecurities away. 'Hey,' he heard as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, placing both of his feet back on the floor. The open window to his back sent chills up his spine as the wind blew in. 'I told Ino.' he kept his voice quiet. His eyes found the dark ones looking at him in shock. 'She'll tell everyone.' He shook his head slowly. 'No, she won't. Plus after tonight there will be nothing to tell.' His voice was firm as he spoke. His heart gave him a standing ovation. 'What do you mean?' His face was lightly gripped. 'I had myself fooled. I know what you were doing. I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to do it anymore. Tonight will be the last night you see me.' His normally dull brown eyes sparkled with anger as he spoke. The fair fingers dropped from his face and he sighed. He stood and shut the window, the curtains fell as he stepped further into the room. 'This will be goodbye.' He ducked his head a bit to meet the frowning lips in front of him. 'I'm sorry.' Shikamaru whispered when he felt the tremble on the other's lips. He was pulled into a hug. He could hear the heavy breaths along his neck and he pulled the other closer to him. 'You don't need me it'll be ok.' He could barely believe that he was the one comforting, when it was him that had been destroyed. 'I do need you.' It was a mere whisper but he heard it. That was when the other lost the tenuous grip he had had on his emotions. The shaking rocked him. 'Sit.' he offered as he placed the boy on the bed. 'Please don't do this. It was a mistake.' There was some truth in his words, but Shikamaru couldn't accept it. 'It's ok.' He kissed the boy's forehead and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few seconds. 'Shi-' Before the pale boy could continue rough lips covered his. 'Shh.' Clearly given permission the smaller boy rose slightly and slipped over onto the brunet's lap. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, and gently laid kisses just behind Shikamaru's ear. The brunet sighed heavily and leaned back. His elbow propping him up as he pulled the one crouching over him down.

'Let's finish this right.' A gasp escaped the boy and he froze. 'Really?' Shikamaru nodded and pulled on the thin ribcage above him. They collided in a kiss until the need for air overcame them. As they separated he wondered if he was doing the right thing, but his heart throbbed and the doubt floated away. He froze as he felt fingers sliding along his waistband. He looked to the dark eyes locked on him and they flicked up, silently telling him to move back. He obeyed and watched in fascination as nimble fingers worked slowly at the button fly. The occasional slip of the hand sent tremors running up his back as he tried to control the burning need rising in him when fingers brushed him through the oh-so thin fabric of his boxers. His back spasmed as he was gripped. The normally soft fingers tortured him. 'Ohgod,' he whined. A smirk crossed the other's face and he slid the tip of his tongue along the quivering member. 'That's it.' Shikamaru pulled the fair boy up and within seconds had stripped him. 'Say it.' He murmured as he planted light kisses across a pale chest, zigzagging his way lower. 'Please, I'll do anything.' The breathy voice brought a growl from Shikamaru's throat.

- - - -

Shikamaru looked down at the arm draped over him and the fingers laced between his own. This was the first time that he had ever spent the night with someone. It was the last he would ever spend with the one so close to him now. A sigh caught in his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. Now he was beginning to doubt his resolve. After a few minutes of silence he slowly slid away from the boy. The hand in his gripped it as he pulled away. He kissed the slender fingers as he forced them loose. 'Goodbye.' He carefully gathered his clothes and slipped out into the hallway, quietly shutting the door. There was no sense in waking him. After he was dressed he grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping that you liked it, and if not I hope you will review and tell me what to fix. If you want me to continue just let me know. I have an idea, but I don't want to waste it if nobody likes it.


End file.
